


That fucking puppy face he does.

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gallavich, M/M, Protective!Mickey, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Please, please, Mick. Please!» Ian managed to turn Mickey’s face around and pressed his forehead on his, locking their eyes together. The effect was impressive: Mickey calmed down instantly as he saw Ian’s face wet with tears. Frank was already forgotten, passed out on the floor.</p><p>«It’s not juvie anymore, it’s jail now» Ian whispered suppliantly «I need you. Don’t leave me»</p>
            </blockquote>





	That fucking puppy face he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: i need some serious protective mickey up in hurrrr. that would be gawgus. like, maybe he's pissed because frank beat the shit out of ian or something? idk but mickey seeing ian bruised and hurting and fucking shit up. thank you so much if you write it, god bless your skills man.

«What the fuck happened to you?» Fiona exclaimed running to Ian and looking at his face with her eyebrows raised «Debs, call Vee. And you, put some ice on that eye!»

Mickey got up from Gallagher’s kitchen table where he was having breakfast and approached Ian, taking his face between his hands protectively; his blue eyes narrowed scanning his bruises.

«Who.» It wasn’t a question. It was a claim. 

Ian sighed. He knew there was no use in trying to not make a big deal about it, with Mickey. He would have turned the neighborhood apart to find some bruised knuckles that combined with his black eye and then whomever they belonged to, he would have make him pay for it.

«Frank» he mumbled, rolling his eyes «Nothing new, no big deal. Ok? We just had a little quarrel for old times’ sake» He really hoped that would end it. Honestly, if he couldn’t even handle Frank by himself…

«Why?» Mickey was so used to being beaten by his father that there was hope he would just leave it, but Lip didn’t buy any of that shit. He put a hand on Ian’s arm and caught his elusive gaze, silently forcing him to spit out the truth. Mickey looked at the two brothers expectantly, and it was quite telling that he wasn’t bothered at all by Lip’s intervention. He was used to have him as an alley since Ian’s bipolar disorder came out.

«Ok, ok» Ian raised his hands in surrender, but by doing it he shoved gently off both Lip’s and Mickey’s arms, taking a step away from them, like he was unconsciously trying to save himself from the bomb it was inevitably going to explode «I… I caught him trying to steal my meds. He was drunk… Hey! Hey, what the fuck, guys!» The door slammed as the two guys exchanged a fast empathetic look and left the house running, without saying a word.

«Hope they kill him, that son of a bitch!» Ian had seen Fiona furious before, but he was quite shocked by the fire in her eyes as she said it. She was livid. Ian rolled his eyes and took his coat, preparing himself to the battle. Jesus, I am loved. He couldn’t help but thinking, trying to hide the warm pleasure from rising on his cheeks and lips as he run to the Alibi.

When he entered it, the scene was worse than he expected. Kev was trying with all his strength to keep Lip still in his big arms, but he was shouting and throwing kicks in the air like a demon had possessed his body, his face red and his blue eyes shining of anger. No one was holding back Mickey, though. He was slamming Frank’s rotten face on the ground, pouring blood everywhere.

«Mick!» Ian cried, trying to stop him, putting his hands on his arms and pulling him away «Please! Enough!»

«It’s not nearly enough! That motherfucker! We work our asses off every day to buy your meds! I’ll fucking kill him!»

«Please, please, Mick. Please!» Ian managed to turn Mickey’s face around and pressed his forehead on his, locking their eyes together. The effect was impressive: Mickey calmed down instantly as he saw Ian’s face wet with tears. Frank was already forgotten, passed out on the floor.

«It’s not juvie anymore, it’s jail now» Ian whispered suppliantly «I need you. Don’t leave me»

Mickey’s eyes melted at the beg, and his expression softened, as a memory of Ian’s worried face sneaked in his head. I don’t want you to. He nodded, sighing loudly and closing his eyes for a second, as to regain his rationality. When he opened them again, Ian was still an inch from him, waiting, tears streaming down his cheeks and breath unsteady. He poke his lips lightly and smiled at him reassuringly.

«I’m not leaving you. I’m not.» He hugged Ian tightly with one arm, drowning his nose in his ginger hair; he saw with the corner of his eye Lip sitting silently on the floor next to them.

«That fucking puppy face he does. Should be illegal, uh? It’s just unfair, you can’t say no to that» he commented sympathetically, handing him a beer which Mickey accepted with a grateful smirk.The three of them stayed there for a while, sitting on the dirty Alibi floor, Frank still unconscious next to them. 

They threw him in the trash bin on their way home.


End file.
